Une simple question
by Claranard
Summary: Luffy était calme. Trop calme. Le reste de l'équipage savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette question. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple question.


Hey ! MJ Read est de retour!

Bon ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais rien posté, mais en avançant dans un de mes chapitres j'ai commencé à rouvrir tout ce que j'ai écris, et je suis tombée là-dessus!

A la base j'voulais pas trop le poster, car voilà c'est assez étrange comme histoire, mais comme je me suis quand même marrée en le relisant bah voilà!

Attention, y'a de jolies sous entendus mais rien de bien explicite. Au pire vous comprendrez en lisant.

Je rappelle que l'abus de drogue est dangereux pour la santé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était une journée tranquille sur le Sunny. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avait, comme à leur habitude, pêché, et avait même attrapé un magnifique poisson, qu'ils se sont empressés de mettre dans l'aquarium. Franky avait fabriqué un petit robot très pratique pour aider aux tâches ménagères. Zoro s'était entraîné et Nami avait pu faire ses cartes. Aucun des deux ne furent dérangé pendant leurs activités. Brook avait joué ses nouvelles compositions, les fleurs de Robin avaient éclos, celle-ci avait même autorisé Sanji à en prendre quelques unes pour préparer le dîner.

D'ailleurs cette journée avait été trop calme. Ils n'avaient pas été attaqué, et en général cela faisait râler leur capitaine. Il n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué ! Il était décidément trop sage, ce qui était trop beau. Et les membres de l'équipage le savait très bien.

C'était donc le dîné. Sanji avait préparé une spécialité italienne, succulente. Étonnement, personne n'eut rien de voler dans leur assiette. Ce qui était réellement inquiétant. Ils pensèrent donc que leur capitaine déprimait, seulement celui-ci avait toujours son air d'abruti au visage, comme si il allait faire une bêtise. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

C'était au milieu du repas, lorsque le futur roi des pirates décida de briser le silence installé par ses compagnons, à cause de son comportement plus que suspect.

« **C'est quoi le sexe ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Sanji, qui apportait le dessert, fit tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait, qui fut heureusement rattrapé de justesse par une des mains de Robin, qui elle-même avait arrêté de mangé, surprise. Zoro était en train de s'étouffer à cause de son morceau de viande coincé dans la gorge, Nami avait bu l'eau de travers, et Usopp l'aidait en lui tapotant le dos. Lui-même avait recraché l'eau qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur Zoro qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y faire attention. Franky, lui était partit dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêté de frapper la pauvre petite table. Brook, légèrement surpris, répondit seulement son habituel « Yohoho ». Et le pauvre Chopper n'avait pas compris la question, et encore moins la réaction de ses amis.

Une fois chacun remis de ses émotions, la navigatrice se dirigea vers son capitaine, prête à le frapper. Elle fut interrompu par l'archéologue qui attrapa son bras.

« **Il fallait bien qu'il pose cette question un jour**. Soupira-t-elle. »

La jeune fille rousse la regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis elle baissa les bras, l'air las.

« **Mais..euh...pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** Demanda finalement Usopp.

- **Bah, Hancock elle dit toujours qu'elle m'aime et...** Commença Luffy.

\- **QUOI ?!** Interrompit Sanji, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

\- **Ferme-la et laisse-le finir !** Gueula Zoro.

\- **Oui, laisse-le finir** , intervint Robin avant que le cuisinier ne puisse répondre.

\- **Donc bref,** reprit Luffy. **Elle dit toujours des trucs comme ça, et hier y a un monsieur qui boit comme Zoro qui m'a demandé si je m'amusais bien avec les deux canons de mon équipage. Je lui ai répondu oui, et il m'a demandé des détails. Quand j'ai expliqué, il a rit et m'a dit qu'il parlait plutôt de sexe. Et après il s'est endormis sans vraiment m'expliquer c'était quoi.** »

Nami était tombée à la renverse, rattraper par Sanji, lui aussi très pâle. Les autres étaient toujours assis, mais avaient a peu près le même teint que le cuisinier. Sauf Brook, bien sûr.

« **Hum...comment t'expliquer...** Fit Franky, en se grattant le menton.

\- **Déjà, il faut aimé beaucoup la personne !** Continua Sanji.

\- **Comme avec vous ?** Demanda le capitaine.

\- **Pas tellement...** Soupira Usopp.

\- **Alors comme Sanji avec Nami et Robin ?** Dit l'homme au chapeau de paille.

\- **C'est un peu plus compliqué.** Expliqua Robin. **En tout cas il faut que les deux personnes soient d'accord.**

 **\- Mais faut faire quoi et comment ?** »

Tous se regardèrent en se raclant la gorge. Ce fut finalement Zoro qui reprit la parole.

« **Bah...tu vois...quand t'aime beaucoup une personne...**

 **\- Comme qui ?** Demanda Luffy.

\- **Euh...Comme Usopp et Kaya !** Répondit Nami.

- **Quoi ?** Rougit le concerné.

\- **Qui est cette charmante Kaya ?** Demanda Brook.

\- **Sûrement une magnifique demoiselle.** Répondit Sanji avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

- **Bref !** Coupa l'épéiste. **Donc quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup comme Usopp et Kaya...et bah... y a des moments où ils ont...**

\- **Des envies.** Termina le charpentier.

- **Des envies ? Genre quoi de manger de la viande ?** S'interrogea le capitaine.

\- **C'est pas vraiment ce genre d'envie...** , soupira la navigatrice.

\- **Disons...qu'ils ont des envies plus corporelle. Ils ont envie de se coller et d'aller...plus loin.** Tenta d'expliquer l'archéologue, réfléchissant aux mots à employé pour que son capitaine comprenne.

- **Mais faut faire comment ?** »

Personne ne savait comment expliquer cela à leur ami. Finalement, tous se tournèrent vers Brook, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris.

« **Yohoho pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Bah...t'es le plus vieux...** Commença Nami.

\- **Donc ta forcément plus d'expérience !** Continua Usopp.

- **Alors on te laisse expliquer.** Dit Zoro.

\- **Et ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de laisser notre cuisiner et notre charpentier expliquer.** Ajouta Robin, sous les plaintes des (ou du, Sanji s'en fou) concernés. »

Brook se mit devant Luffy, l'air un peu gênée, en se tortillant.

« **Vous savez c'est gênant...** fit-il. **Je vais finir par rougir...Bien que je n'ai plus de peau !** Ria-t-il.

\- **Bon tourne pas autour du pot !** S'exclamèrent l'équipage.

\- **Alors voyons mon cher Luffy comment t'expliquer? Tu vois, entre tes jambes tu as un petit engin.**

\- **Ah oui les bijoux de famille !**

 **\- Oui voilà. Et bien, c'est comme une saucisse !** Continua-t-il.

- **Ah...Mais c'est quoi les boules alors ?** Demanda-t-il, alors que tout le monde virait au rouge.

\- **Euh...bah...c'est comme des kiwis !** S'exclama le squelette. **Et les filles, elles ont une sorte de...d'abricot !**

 **\- Ah bon ?** S'écria le pirate au chapeau de paille.

\- **Oui. Et bien des fois...la saucisse rencontre l'abricot !**

 **\- Ça à pas l'air très bon...** dit le capitaine en faisant la grimace.

\- **Oh tu sais,** intervint Franky.

\- **FERME LA !** S'écrièrent Nami, Usopp et Zoro, complètement rouge.

\- **Rohlàlà qu'est-ce que vous êtes coincés !** Râla le charpentier.

\- **C'est trop compliqué tout ça !** S'exclama le capitaine. **En plus j'ai rien compris.** »

Il sortit de la cuisine, sous l'air abasourdi de son équipage. Finalement, Chopper se posa sur les genoux de Robin.

« **Moi j'ai rien compris à votre histoire de kiwis...**

 **\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très important pour le moment...** Soupira la brune. »

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...? Bref j'me suis quand même éclatée à l'écrire!

Si un jour un petit enfant innocent vous demande ce qu'est le sexe, vous savez quoi répondre!

A bientôt!


End file.
